Las Mariposas no Vuelan en Navidad
by Abel Gregov
Summary: Una reina al final de su reinado encontrara algo mas que diversión en unas vacaciones muy lejos de su hogar junto a su sombrío hombre que le dará un razón para seguir. Primer Crossover que hago para el reto de Eternamente la Luna y la Estrella. Spinoff y/o tercer libro de Bastardos sin Gloria


Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para mi esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de sus creadoras. Por el contrario la historia si es mía al igual que Volkov y Lila. El príncipe Terius es exclusivo de Lady Kamisumi Shiroshi y tengo que tomarlo de nuevo para esta historia.

* * *

Que les puedo decir… no escapo a Bastardos sin Gloria, así que acá una nueva historia y mi primer Crossover entre Sailor Moon y Guerreras Magicas.

Perteneciente al Reto Navideño de Eternamente la Luna y la Estrella

* * *

LAS MARIPOSAS NO VUELAN EN NAVIDAD

Pasaron casi mil años desde que el Milenio de Plata se irguiera como un imperio de libertad e igualdad para todo el universo y ahora su nueva soberana Aika, quien tomara su mandato de manera imprevista ante eventos que pocos conocían seguiría el legado de su antecesora. Por otro lado, en el otro extremo del universo, las cosas inevitablemente estaban por cambiar. Debido a los mismos eventos que cambiaran la soberana de la Tierra, en el planeta de las flores, había otras guerreras custodiando el reino, un grupo de cuatro extrañas Sailor cuyos poderes y vestimentas eran un tanto extraña, pero posteriormente se confirmo que eran cuatro viejas entidades casi olvidadas que regresaron al ver a su mundo en paz. Dichas guerreras comenzaron sus funciones y fueron directamente asignados al heredero de Kinmoku. Al llegar el momento, el príncipe Terius heredaría el trono del Reino de las Flores, aun cuando la idea no le gustaba. Tras la ceremonia de traspaso de poder y su posterior fiesta, la Reina saliente citó a su hijo a una reunión, que en verdad este no quería. Tras hablar un par de cosas referidas al reino Kakyuu le hablo de su viaje.

\- ¿Enserio Madre? ¿Porque no te quedas? Sé que quieres viajar, pero no me parece adecuado.

\- Hijo, mi pequeño Terius, ya lo hablamos y necesito hacer esto por mí misma. Quizás no lo entiendas ahora, pero con el tiempo comprenderás que así debe ser.

\- Te lo suplico madre… te lo pido por lo que más quieras mamá. Solo quédate conmigo…

\- Es una decisión tomada. – Toca el rostro de su hijo que derramo una lágrima. – No llores, piensa que es solo un viaje que siempre quise hacer.

\- Al menos llévate a Madoka o a Homaru* contigo. – Ofrece o más bien implora el nuevo Rey.

\- ¿Piensas que tu madre no puede defenderse? – Cuestiona con falsa molestia. – Es solo una merecida vacación…

\- Sabes que te amo mamá. – Dice abrazando a su madre.

\- Yo también mi pequeño…

\- ¿Sabes que soy el rey ahora?

\- Siempre serás mi pequeño, no lo olvides.

Luego de un abrazo que duro mas de lo que ambos quisieran ella se despidió y comenzó a hacer sus cosas para ese viaje que siempre quiso hacer.

Al día siguiente en uno de los jardines privados de su majestad, se llevaba a cabo una despedida privada, en la que solo el ahora Rey Terius, sus guerreras, Kakyuu partió con la primera luz del alba kinmukiano con rumbo desconocido para ellos.

_Las Mariposas no Vuelan en Navidad_

Fue un viaje largo, no solo por la distancia en sí, sino porque estaba ansiosa de ir nuevamente a La Tierra, pero a diferencia de otras veces, ella quería conocer otro lugar, quería conocer la nieve. Había escuchado a sus ex estrellas y amigas que habían conocido un lugar en Europa que no había cambiado en esos mil años del reinado de Serenity y quería recorrer ese lugar. Tras llegar a la órbita enderezo su rumbo a esa tierra que tantas veces había escuchado. Paris. Aterrizo, sin saber, en los jardines nevados del Palacio de Versalles en la noche y a pesar del frio sintió la cálida luz de la Luna que le daba la bienvenida a la Tierra. Rápidamente se dio cuenta que no estaba adecuadamente vestida para su visita y trato de encontrar a alguien, aunque en realidad, alguien la encontró a ella. Sin sentir su presencia se sobresalto al sentir como era cubierta por alguien a sus espaldas por lo que giro rápidamente dejando caer una prenda al suelo.

\- Lo siento Mi Lady, no era mi intención sobresaltarla. – Comenzó una voz áspera. – Pero es claro que no pensó en la temperatura de su destino.

\- ¿Quién es usted? – Cuestiona sin bajar la guardia.

\- Disculpe mi atrevimiento Mi Lady, o debo decir Mi Reina. Soy Zagato, Sacerdote de Némesis, la conocí en una visita protocolar a mi reina hace unos años.

\- ¿Y qué hace aquí? – Cuestiona aun en guardia.

\- Quizás lo mismo que usted, escapando de mis deberes. – Dice levantando su capa negra como la noche y colocándola nuevamente en los hombros de la mujer que comenzaba a ponerse azul. – Permítame escoltarla a un lugar mejor para evitar que se enferme.

Sin más argumentos o conocidos decidió aceptar porque, siendo sincera con ella misma, no había calculado la hora de su arribo y en verdad no tenía idea de a dónde ir. Camino detrás del hombre de cabellos oscuros como la noche y que le sacaba varias cabezas de altura, era tan alto que incluso la impecable capa que la envolvía arrastraba una parte en el suelo. Al salir de Versalles, los cuales no fueron cuestionados por los guardias, pues Zagato tenía una credencial diplomática y permiso de acceso casi sin restricción, fueron a una café a unas calles. Una vez dentro, Zagato le dijo que pidiera lo que quiera para calentarse y esta pidió un chocolate caliente, otra de las cosas que había escuchado de Seiya, pues era lo que siempre desayunaban con Serena. Por el contrario Zagato pidió un café negro sin azúcar, cuando llego su pedido este rompió el silencio.

\- Entonces Mi Lady… ¿Que la trae a la Ciudad de la Luz?

\- Primero mi lord, no me hable de usted, ya no soy la Reina de Kinmoku, simplemente soy una visitante queriendo disfrutar de unas "vacaciones"

\- Eso sería raro mi Lady, he vivido el protocolo toda mi vida, no es propio en alguien de su estatus.

\- Quiero escapar una vez en mi vida de todo Lord Zagato. Así que llámeme Kakyuu.

\- Esta bien mi Lady… – Responde no muy convencido y agrega levantando la vista para mirarla por primera vez a los ojos. – Y usted llámeme simplemente Zagato por favor.

Ella sonríe y toma un sorbo del chocolate caliente que recién habían servido. Tras un trago ella quedo encantada con el sabor y se dijo a si misma que ese sería su desayuno durante su estadía. Por el contrario Zagato se quedo en silencio admirando por primera vez a una Reina, pues la suya carecía mucho del protocolo que debía, a pesar del continuo consejo de él y algunos asesores. Se permitió admirar a una mujer que disfrutaba su chocolate caliente como una niña hasta que esta se dio cuenta y se sonrojo.

\- Disculpe mi lady no quise incomodarla, es solo que… es raro verla fuera del protocolo.

\- Como le dije Zagato, vine a disfrutar lo… – Se detuvo en ese momento. – A disfrutar de mis vacaciones, aunque usted me parece que no está aquí por lo mismo.

\- ¿Porque supone eso?

\- No todo el mundo puede viajar a otro planeta y entrar con una credencial a donde quiera y menos aun a lugares importantes sin que se le pregunte nada.

\- Veo porque es una reina, no se le escapa nada. Es un viaje de investigación ideado por la mismísima Black Lady. Investigamos las energías oscuras en distintos planetas y hay un registro que en Francia, es por eso que tengo esta credencial. Pero creo que es algo poco fiable.

\- ¿Un hombre escéptico? En su posición? – Cuestiona interesada.

\- Practico mi Lady. Aunque fue una orden de mi maestra… dice que me refugio demasiado en mi trabajo. – Dice con voz cansada.

\- ¿Y así es?

\- Puede ser… solo vivo para mi deber con mi Reina y mi planeta.

\- Por el deber a nuestro planeta. – Dice invitándolo a brindar con el café.

\- Por nuestros mundos. – Acompaña el sacerdote. – Por cierto mi Lady. ¿Tiene dónde hospedarse?

\- No… ¿Quizás me pueda decir un buen lugar por aquí? – Pregunta con una sonrisa que sorprendió al hombre a su lado.

\- Estoy en una habitación cerca de aquí. Si no le incomoda puede quedarse en ella y yo dormiré en el sofá de la otra habitación.

\- No podría.

\- Insisto mi Lady. Soy un hombre que no tiene mucho que ofrecer, así que sería un honor para mí. Además es lo más cercano que hay y llego en una época en las que las habitaciones no abundan.

\- ¿Y qué época es?

\- En este planeta se festeja una fiesta llamada Navidad desde hace siglos, aun antes de la era de Plata, en los cuales sus orígenes son ambiguos y tienen distintas teorías según la fe que lo interprete. Incluso nuestras Reina se retira en esas fechas para festejarla con su familia.

\- Así que es algo importante para los terrícolas… creo que será algo especial.

\- Supongo, aunque de mi labor es investigar simplemente.

\- Le propongo pasar la navidad juntos. – Dice entusiasmada.

\- Creo que no estaría bien… no estoy en posición y mis deberes…

\- Me disculparía con la Reina Lila en su nombre y lo liberaría de cualquier regaño. A fin de cuentas casi soy su suegra. – Responde con una sonrisa que no pudo rechazar.

\- Creo que ahora entiendo al señor Volkov… – Dice por lo bajo. – Está bien… Sera mejor que vaya a descansar, ha de haber gastado mucha energía en el viaje ha de estar agotada.

\- Energía es lo que me sobra, pero no he dormido en casi un día…

Así que siendo escoltada por el sacerdote al cuarto de este la invito a pasar descubriendo que era casi un pequeño departamento de dos habitaciones. A pesar de pedírselo y como el caballero que era no le permitió usar el sofá, así que aun con la capa de Zagato en los hombros se fue a recostar. Ya en la cama se quedo mirando la luna que escapaba de su campo visual y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla. Se seco el rostro con la capa del sacerdote descubriendo el perfume de este, un aroma que nunca había sentido, a pesar de haber sido la soberana del Planeta de las Flores.

_Las Mariposas no Vuelan en Navidad_

Despertó entrada la mañana encontrando una nota diciéndoles que pida lo que quiera para desayunar, cosa que hizo minutos después pidiendo lo que descubrió como desayuno continental. Ahora sin el más mínimo protocolo y en la soledad del cuarto de su eventual compañero se sentó sobre el sofá comiendo descalza con las piernas cruzadas y sin usar utensilios, y por primera vez con el cabello suelto. Estaba tan entretenida comiendo un croissant que no noto cuando Zagato se puso a sus espaldas.

\- Veo que despertó con hambre. – Dice con suavidad a pesar de su áspera voz sobresaltando a la pelirroja que casi tira la bandeja que estaba en sus piernas. – No quise asustarla.

\- Nuu lusintu… - Traga con dificultas. – Lo siento es que usted se mueve como un fantasma, no lo escuche entrar.

\- En realidad es uno de los poderes de los bendecidos por la Media Luna Negra, la Tele-transportación. Me disculpo por el atrevimiento. – Contesta con una reverencia.

\- Soy yo la que se disculpa por el atrevimiento de desayunar sin invitar.

\- Eso se puede compensar. – Responde tomando un croissant y sentándose delante de ella. – he salido temprano y no he comido nada.

\- Veo que duerme poco.

\- Son un sacerdote, dormimos poco, comemos poco y nos dedicamos de lleno a nuestras labores.

\- Me recuerda a mí. Cuando era Reina estaba todo el día haciendo cosas…

\- Todos tenemos muestras responsabilidades mi lady. Usted más que su servidor.

\- Es por eso que estoy en la Tierra, mis antiguas guerreras me hablaron de París y de la nieve. Así que quería al menos verlo por mi misma una vez.

\- Veo que era lo primero que quería ver. Hace unos días fue la coronación de su hijo y está aquí.

\- Hay cosas que no puedo darme el lujo de perder el tiempo… yo…

\- Lo entiendo mi Lady. Es por eso que si quiere, puedo mostrarle la ciudad. Estoy aquí desde hace un mes registrando todo e investigando las energías de las catacumbas y viejos templos religiosos en vano. Así que no creo que mi señora se moleste si hago de guía turística. – Dice con algo de gracia, aunque su tono de voz no ayudaba.

\- Eso sería genial. Aunque lo primero es conseguir algo de ropa que no llame la atención y que sea algo mas abrigada.

\- Entonces terminemos de desayunar y la llevare a un lugar a su altura.

\- Prefiero algo que no llame la atención… digamos que parezca una mujer humana promedio.

\- En ese caso hay un lugar cerca del Versalles.

Al terminar el desayuno ambos salieron por las gélidas, pero soleadas calles circundantes del Palacio de Versalles donde la Reina se maravillo por las cosas que veía, como la turista eventual que era y así compro muchas cosas, al salir de una de las tiendas con muchas bolsas y vestida como una mujer normal con unos jeans, polera de lana color roja y una campera termina color salmón, Zagato quedo sorprendido de nuevo por su belleza natural, además se cambio su habitual peinado y se hizo una larga trenza. Al salir Kakyuu miro a su acompañante que aun vestía con su ropa de sacerdote y tomándolo sorpresivamente del brazo lo arrastro a una tienda de ropa masculina, en la cual ella misma se encargo de llevarle ropa nueva, la cual no quería, pero ella insistió y pago a pesar de que este se negara. Al fin y al cabo eran sus ahorros y pensaba dilapidarlos en sus vacaciones. Casi al mediodía y con muchas bolsas ella lo invito a almorzar. Por el contrario él le dijo.

\- Permítame las bolsas así no estaremos cargados y la llevare a un buen lugar. – Dijo tomando las cosas y desapareciendo de su lugar.

Tras unos segundos apareció a sus espaldas asustando nuevamente a la pelirroja.

\- Veo que tiene sus ventajas tener un poder así a la hora de hacer las compras.

\- Cierto es mi Lady. ¿Me permite su mano?

\- Solo si me llama Kakyuu. – Dice con falsa molestia.

\- ¿Me da su mano Kakyuu? – Pregunta ahora tratando de no sonar tan formal.

\- Como no Zagato.

\- ¡Sujétese! – Dijo mientras la media luna negra se ponía en su frente.

Todo se puso negro para Kakyuu y al abrir los ojos se encontró en un lugar totalmente diferente. El lugar era como una avenida adoquinada y arbolada con un gran tránsito de vehículos, y todo era muy limpio y ordenado. Cuando se da la vuelta vio un gran arco decorado a sus espaldas y mucha gente tomando fotos.

\- Bienvenida a los Campos de Eliseo. – Dice Zagato sacándola de su impresión.

\- Es hermoso… – Alcanzo a decir en un suspiro.

Zagato la dejo admirar un poco más la vista, en la cual al dar la vuelta se alcanzaban a ver otras construcciones históricas que más ganas de daban a la ex reina de visitar, aunque su estomago le dijo que era hora de comer sintiéndose avergonzada al llamar la atención del sacerdote. Este simplemente no dijo nada y solo se limito a hacer un gesto para que la siguiera. Pero ella no alcanzo a hacer un par de pasos que resbalo haciendo que se cuelgue del brazo de Zagato para no caer al suelo. Como el caballero que era le extendió su brazo y simplemente se tomo de él para ser escoltada. Sin que ninguno lo notaran ambos caminaron sonrojados por la situación, pues hacía mucho tiempo que ninguno de los dos estaba tan cerca de otra persona del sexo opuesto.

Con tranquilidad y casi caminando al unisonó llegaron a un lugar que estaba detenido en el tiempo, como casi todo en la ciudad de la Luz. Al entrar los recibió un mozo, que los escolto a una mesa para dos. Kakyuu se dio cuenta que no entendía una palabra de lo que decían los franceses y se sintió a gusto de haber encontrado a Zagato la noche anterior. Tras escuchar hablar a Zagato como un experto francés, el mozo te retiro mientras ellos comenzaron a hablar de cosas de sus vidas como si fueran viejos amigos, cosa que sorprendió a ambos mientras disfrutaban de una copa de champagne, invitación de la casa. En lo que fue un suspiro entre tanta charla animada el mozo regreso con una algo que la Reina nunca había visto. Una Fondue de Queso y vino blanco para acompañarlo. Ella noto que Zagato tomo uno de los panes en un pincho y realizo un movimiento como de ocho y él le dijo.

\- Estaba en lo correcto al elegir algo que no hay en su planeta. Tiene que hacer este movimiento para que el queso no se corte.

\- Veo que sabe bastante de mi pueblo. – Responde mientras imitaba lo que hizo el sacerdote y probaba la fondue.

Ella descubrió el sabor del queso por primera vez, pues a pesar de haber estado un par de veces en el palacio de Serenity y de Némesis no lo había probado.

\- Me alego que sea de su agrado y sí, se muchas cosas, no olvide que casi nuestros reinos se unen.

\- Es una pena, me gustaba como mi hija política… – Dice con pena.

\- Pero ambos son jóvenes y ninguno quería dejar su Planeta. En particular mi Reina.

\- Aunque por un momento pensé que me harían abuela. – Dice con gracia.

\- Eso habría alterado al comandante y a lady Júpiter. – Responde con gracia.

\- ¿Y usted tiene hijos? – Pregunta y noto que no debía tocar ese tema

\- Hay algo que caracteriza a los Nemukianos y es que nos enamoramos una sola vez en la vida. – Comienza tomando un trago de vino. – Yo lo hice antes de la guerra contra el Milenio de Plata y al igual que muchos fui encerrado por estar en contra y lo que la historia no sabe es que el poder del cristal oscuro vino de muchas de nuestras mujeres que sirvieron de pilar para su poder… fue una época oscura y muchos fueron engañados por el Gran Sabio incluyendo mi esposa Esmeralda quien fue sacrificada como muchas…

\- Yo lo siento… aunque también lo entiendo… mi primer esposo murió en el ataque de Galaxia… y mi segundo en un accidente… – Ambos hicieron una larga pausa hasta que Kakyuu se repuso y dijo levantando su copa. – ¡Por el Amor!

\- Por el Amor… y la justicia. – Responde con una media sonrisa.

\- ¿Ahora invocas a Sailor Moon?

\- Al fin y al cabo trabajo para una de sus hijas, aunque sea la más oscura. – Contesta con pesadez.

Y saliendo del momento incomodo comenzaron a hablar de la anterior reina de la Tierra, las cuales al igual que las inners estaban retiradas por la llegada de las Amazon que tomaron su lugar junto a la reina Aika, pese de su lealtad a la "Pequeña Dama". Después de comer comenzó lo que llamaron la gran visita a Paris, donde terminaron de recorrer los Campos de Eliseo, el Museo del Louvre, La Catedral de Notredame entre otras atracciones en las cuales ambos disfrutaron. Por un lado Kakyuu se sentía por primera vez como una mujer normal y Zagato extrañamente estaba olvidando su deber. Esa noche regresaron tarde a la habitación de Zagato donde nuevamente este durmió en el sofá dejando la cama a la pelirroja. Pero a diferencia de la noche anterior ambos se durmieron rápido y con una sonrisa, sonrisa que fue reemplazada por una lagrima de Kakyuu al recordar algo inminente.

_Las Mariposas no Vuelan en Navidad_

Al despertar Kakyuu se encontró con una bandeja recién traída con chocolate caliente en un termo pequeño y varias cosas dulces que estaba segura que la posada no tenia. Al levantarse Zagato al esperaba con un café, cuyo aroma tampoco era el de la noche anterior.

\- ¿Alguien fue de compras? – Dice Kakyuu saliendo con una remera larga y un short para sentarse delante del hombre mientras terminaba de armar su larga trenza.

\- Creo que me estoy tomando la libertad de usar mis poderes para algo más que mi deber.

\- Adoraría tener un poder así… me agotaría menos para viajar.

\- También agota, pero menos que caminar hasta Paris.

Nuevamente ambos desayunaron y como Zagato tenía previsto la llevo al viejo, aunque actualizado Euro Disney, en donde visitaron casi todas las atracciones y disfrutaron de la comida chatarra por primera vez en un Mac Donald. Pero Zagato tenía una idea final para esa noche del 24, cosa que no esperaba en lo más mínimo la ahora pelirroja de trenzas. Tras tomar un café en una réplica del restorán Ratatouille dentro del parque, la invito a comer a un restorán a las orillas del rio Senna. Pasearon por las orillas mientras disfrutaban de los artistas callejeros y de los puestos de artesanos hasta la hora indicada. Lo que la ex Reina no esperaba era que el restorán era en si un crucero, el Bateaux Parisiens. Ella se quedo maravillada, no solo con el crucero en cuestión, ni con la comida, que era la mejor que había probado desde su llegada, si no con la vista desde el rio y todas las cosas que veía a través de la cubierta vidriada. Si algo no tenía idea la ex reina era de las fechas, cosa que si tenía en cuanta el sacerdote. Era la media noche y todos los participantes comenzaron a hacer una cuenta regresiva sorprendiendo a Kakyuu. Imitando a Zagato tomo su copa de champagne y al dar las 00:00 horas todas comenzaron a brindar a los pies de la Torre Eiffel. Ella se quedo sorprendida al ver el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.

\- Es bellísimo… – Alcanzo a decir en un suspiro.

\- Te mostrare algo especial. – Dice extendiendo su mano.

Y ante la atónita mirada de los presentes ellos desaparecieron. Al abrir los ojos Kakyuu sintió el frio viento, aunque se quedo maravillada con la vista de Paris desde el mirador superior de la Torre Eiffel. Era extraño que no hubiera nadie, pero como Zagato había investigado estaba cerrada por el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Aun con su copa en la mano ella miro a todos lados maravillándose de la vista, algo que recordaría por siempre. Cuando se quedo quieta mirando los fuegos artificiales que provenían de los campos de Eliseo, Zagato lleno su copa con mas champagne y luego la suya dejando la botella en el piso.

\- Feliz Navidad Mi lady. – Dice con una sonrisa.

\- Feliz navidad mi Lord. – Responde chocando la copa.

Ambos brindaron y se quedaron mirando el espectáculo de la Cuidad de la Luz, tanto que sin darse cuenta ella se refugió en sus brazos y mientras él la abrazo. Así se quedaron hasta que se dieron cuenta quedándose atrapados en la mirada del otro. Tan hipnotizados estaban que comenzaron a acortar la distancia hasta sentir la respiración del otro en su rostro. Casi a un palmo de distancia se volvieron a mirar, de seguro con más preguntas que respuestas, pero la Reina tomo la determinación de dar el primer paso y beso a un atónito sacerdote que respondió a los labios de otra mujer por primera vez en su vida. Así estuvieron hasta que un guardia de seguridad los descubrió y antes que pudiera apuntarles con la linterna ellos desaparecieron dejando una botella y dos copas en la coniza del mirador.

Apareció en el museo del Louvre donde corrieron de los guardias de seguridad entre risas nerviosas y tras esconderse detrás de la Venus de Milo saltaron hacia la Catedral de Notredame donde un cura los intento acorralar con un crucifijo mientras rezaba algo en latín. Por último salto a una habitación oscura. Aun estaban exhaustos y no menos divertidos por sentirse unos adolecentes escapando del director. Sus corazones latían como en mucho tiempo no lo hacían y lentamente sus respiraciones se normalizaron mientras se miraron nuevamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunta Zagato.

\- Hacia años que no me divertía de esta manera… solo espero no causar un problema diplomático… – Responde con gracia.

\- Ya imagino los titulares… "_Una Reina fugitiva y un mago oscuro siembran el terror el Paris_" – Relata solemne mientras con una de sus manos marcaba un titulo en el aire.

\- ¿Y ahora dónde estamos?

\- Creo que en la habitación de la Emperatriz Gran Trianon en el Palacio de Versalles.

\- ¿No nos descubrirán aquí?

\- El ala está cerrada y dudo que los guardias vengan hasta aquí, además está cerrada por el director, así que estamos a salvo. – Responde con tranquilidad.

\- Eso es perfecto…

Dice la antigua soberana del planeta de las flores acortando distancia con su acompañante. Sin que diga nada ella busco sus labios los cuales encontraron una respuesta torpe pero favorable, aunque unos eternos minutos después Zagato se separo diciendo.

\- Creo que no es correcto mi lady… – Dice tratando de separarse de sus brazos.

\- Quizás sea una locura mi lord, pero necesito esto yo voy… tiene razón es una locura.

\- No es correcto y me da miedo enamorarme de nuevo, menos de una reina perfecta e inalcanzable y aun peor en mi posición. Yo lo siento…

\- No soy inalcanzable ni mucho menos perfecta Zagato. – Responde tomando su rostro para enfrentar sus rubíes con sus zafiros. – Al menos una vez en la vida quiero vivirla a mi manera. Aunque sea la última vez… – Finaliza derramando una lagrima.

\- A que se refiere…

\- Mí tiempo ha llegado mi lord. Estas no eran unas simples vacaciones… era un capricho antes de dejar este universo para regresar al caldero primordial… yo voy a morir muy pronto y no pensé en el daño que podría causarte…

\- Por porque no lo dijiste… yo podría…

\- No hay nada que hacer… mi tiempo ha llegado y no quería causarle esta molestia a mi hijo… tampoco pensé que me enamoraría de nuevo al final de mi camino…

\- Kakyuu yo…

\- No lo digas… simplemente no lo digas…

Ella se abraza a él llorando desconsoladamente como pocas veces lo había hecho. Así estuvo hasta que él levanto su mentón y sin dejar de observarla con esa penetrante mirada, la beso como pocas veces la besaron. Casi con desesperación los besos comenzaron a subir de tono y antes que se dieran cuanta sus ropas empezaron a caer una por una hasta que ambos quedaron desnudos y sin palabra alguna ellos hicieron el amor toda la noche en aquella alcoba, que no veía tanto amor de dos personas que no estaban destinadas a permanecer juntas. Con las primeras luces del alba el cuarto los descubrió desnudos entre las sabanas de seda de otra época que aun mantenían el esplendor de aquellos tiempos de reyes y reinos olvidados.

\- Zagato…

\- Kakyuu…

\- Si hay otra vida hare todo lo posible por vivirla a tu lado… – Dice en un hilo de voz.

\- Aun no es tiempo…

\- Yo tampoco lo cría… – Responde con la voz cortada. – Gracias por todo…

\- No… espera…

\- Zagato yo… – Su imagen comenzó a desaparecer.

\- No me dejes Kakyuu… yo te… – Intento completar la frase pero ella haciendo un ultimo esfuerzo cubrió sus labios con un dedo.

\- Me lo dirás en otra vida mi lord…

Y como si fuera de un eterno segundo, apenas llego a alcanzar sus labios, apenas Zagato llego a sentir por última vez su calidez para luego desaparecer en un centenar de mariposas rojas que revolotearon a su alrededor antes de desaparecer una por una. Zagato permaneció en silencio, un silencio que se podía palpar, tan impregnado de sentimientos que el aire amenas era respirable.

Con lágrimas en sus ojos se levanto para vestirse mientras que aun su ropa estaba en el piso. La tomo una por una, como una larga y tediosa procesión, sin que sus lágrimas se detuvieran mientras que como un chiste del destino la mañana parecía invitar a los enamorados a pasear por las plazas. Regreso a su cuarto rentado y guardo su ropa en una pequeña bolsa donde posteriormente la deposito en lo más profundo de París, en una catacumba que solo él había encontrado justo debajo de la torre Eiffel. Después de dejar eso se despidió del Planeta Tierra para regresar a su hogar donde pidió no ser molestado por nadie.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Epilogo

Unos días más tarde Black Lady entro a su recamara si esperar respuesta encontrándolo sentado frente a la ventana con un pendiente de ella. Lo único que le quedo y que atesoraría por el resto de su vida.

\- ¿Algo que reportar de parís? – Pregunta con suspicacia.

\- No hay energías oscuras en ningún lado mi señora. Creo que mi reporte es claro y hasta un aprendiz lo entendería. – Responde poniéndose de pie enfrentando a su maestra.

\- Sabe que no me refiero a eso. – Responde sin dejar de intimidarse a pesar de que era mucho más alto que ella, sin contar con su voz que parecía arrastrar a la misma muerte en cada palabra.

\- No sé de qué habla. Y si lo supiera tampoco se lo diría. Así que si ya termino sabe dónde está la salida.

\- ¿Acaso crees que enviaría a mi mejor sacerdote a una misión tan simple? – Él la mira sorprendido. – Lamento que esto pasara, pero no sabía todos los detalles.

Zagato la toma por el cuello y la levanta por los aires totalmente encolerizado.

\- ¡Habla o romperé su cuello y no me importa despertar al ira de la Diosa de la Muerte!

\- Antes que tu maestra soy un bruja… – Responde con dificultad mientras la soltaba. – El encuentro que ibas a tener estaba destinado y créeme que volverán a estar juntos…

\- ¿A qué se refiere?

\- Ella es una Sailor a fin de cuentas y regresara. – Responde recuperando el aire.

\- ¿Cuando?

\- Cuando sea tiempo y tu tendrás una misión por el futuro de Némesis…

Responde cerrando la puerta de la alcoba del Sacerdote mientras que una pequeña mueca se dibujaba en sus labios.

_Fin?_

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado esta nueva locura bastarda. Algo se creó en mi mente junto con una capitulo olvidado que dio pie a esta locura. Además es mi primer Crossover, pero no el último…

Glosario:

Madoka y Homaru* Son protagonistas del anime Puella Magi Madoka Magica (魔法少女まどか マギカ lit. Madoka Magica, la chica mágica) es una serie de anime perteneciente al subgénero de mahō shōjo, producida por los estudios Shaft y Aniplex. Dirigida por Akiyuki Shinbo y escrita por Gen Urobuchi, cuenta con diseño de personajes de Ume Aoki y banda sonora de Yuki Kajiura. Comenzó a emitirse en Japón por las cadenas TBS y MBS. Los primeros diez episodios se emitieron entre el 6 de enero y el 10 de marzo de 2011, mientras que los dos últimos fueron aplazados hasta el 21 de abril de 2011, debido al terremoto y tsunami de la región de Tōhoku acaecidos en esas fechas.

La editorial Houbunsha ha publicado una adaptación al manga ilustrado por Hanokage que cubre los eventos de la historia, así como dos spin-offs, Puella Magi Kazumi Magica: The Innocent Malice y Puella Magi Oriko Magica. Un videojuego titulado Puella Magi Madoka Magica Portable para PlayStation Portable salió a la venta en marzo de 2012. Una revista dedicada, 'Manga Time Kirara Magica', comenzó a publicarse en junio de 2012. En julio de ese mismo año, Selecta Visión anunció la adquisición de los derechos de distribución de la serie en España.5 Dos películas que recopilan la serie se estrenaron en octubre de 2012, y una tercera con historia original se estrenó en octubre de 2013.

Es un Anime que recomiendo, pues nunca espera algo asi desde el comienzo. Actualmente esta disponible por Netflix.

Bateaux Parisiens: Cena crucero por el Sena. La compañía Bateaux Parisiens ofrece hermosos paseos y cruceros por el Sena. Situado cerca de la Torre Eiffel, sus barcos le dan la bienvenida para un almuerzo en crucero, una cena crucero o un hermoso paseo con vistas a los principales monumentos de París. Parte del puerto de Bourdonnais, ubicado cerca de la Torre Eiffel, para dar un paseo de una hora. Pasará cerca de 14 monumentos (El Louvre, el Museo de Orsay, la Conciergerie, Notre Dame…) y debajo de 34 puentes (El Pont Neuf, Pont Alexandre III, El Puente de Alma…). Incluye derecho a un audio-guía con traducción en 6 idiomas y podrás elegir entre lugares abiertos o cubiertos (útil en caso de lluvia).

* * *

Desde ya muchas gracias si llegaron a este punto!

Nuevamente les digo

FELIZ NAVIDAD (tardía) Y

PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO

Nos leemos!


End file.
